


Creature of the Night

by jii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, F/M, FFXV Spoilers, Female reader insert, In game spoilers, NSFW, Reader Insert, Supernatural AU - Freeform, what did you expect from a fic with vampires lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jii/pseuds/jii
Summary: This is the story of Gladiolus and the secret he has hidden from you all these years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the new account, aayye. New chapters will go up on my tumblr before being uploaded here. The first chapter is porn, so ya better buckle up, my guy.

White noise filled your ears as you sprinted further into the alleyway, adrenaline clouding your senses as the only logical thought that formed in your mind was to run. To where? Anywhere but here. From what? …… You weren’t really sure, the events having transpired too quickly for you to stop and observe what you were certain was the murder of your attacker. Your hands and elbows met wet concrete as you tripped and your forehead smacked the ground hard enough to leave you disoriented. The sudden tumble left you nearly incapacitated, barely having the strength to roll over and sit up. You gazed back in the direction of where you had fled from, the stench of blood wafting over and making you gag. Blurred vision finally cleared and a figure emerged from around the corner, and by the Six, you’d thought you knew fear until this moment.

There had been many times where Gladiolus would not return home till morning or would just be gone for days at a time, always covering it up by saying it was because of work. He would then busy himself before you could ask for further details. Now, you had had enough and decided to do some investigating of your own. What started as a search for your missing boyfriend that night now turned into possibly your last moments. Suddenly grabbed and held at knife point, only to be shoved to the side as the mugger was attacked by a horrifying creature. Too big to be a dog, too human to be a bear, and how would either make it this deep in to Insomnia without detection? This was no daemon, either. You didn’t get a good look… until now. Body frozen as the adrenaline drained away and was replaced with dread. Burning amber eyes glowed in the darkness as the monster slowly stalked towards you, its claws scrapping the ground and its snarls reverberating against the walls.

You shut your eyes, waiting for the creature to pounce and finally end it then and there.  _Gods above, someone, help me_ …. Hot breath hit your face and the scream you wanted to desperately to let out was caught in your throat. Yet the breath stayed, and the growls seemed to lower in volume. It was standing right in front of you, but made no action to attack… from what you assumed. Curiosity killed the cat, slowly opening your eyes and gasping as your met eyes with the beast before you. You felt almost embarrassed at the word that wanted to spill from your trembling lips, refusing to believe that such a  _thing_ even existed. But here it was.

The fear that gripped you by the throat was suddenly replaced with confusion as your gaze fell on the scar that came down the monster’s left eye. Under the flickering light of the lone lamp post in the alley, you could see exactly what stood before you. Dark brown fur with what appeared to be black stripes running along its front legs, the too familiar amber eyes, and the scar…

“G….. Gladio? I-Is that you?”

A gasp escaped you as the beast leaned closer and nuzzled your chest, a whimper rumbling from its throat. It gave you a nudge, as if coaxing you to stand up. Your gaze never left the wolf-like creature’s as you slowly got to your feet, hand shakily reaching out to what you assumed was your boyfriend. Why the hell were you so tempted to pet him? He’s a literal werewolf. Yet tears stung your eyes as your fingers met with blood-matted fur and the beast moved closer, seeking comfort. Gladio sniffed at you, checking you for any sort of injury before lifting his head and nuzzling the bruise on your forehead.

“I-I’m okay….. Gladio, we need to get you out of here, we-”

The werewolf’s ears perked and he took a couple of steps back. Police sirens echoed in the distance and quickly drew close, no doubt that someone must have already found the corpse of your attacker. You lived 4 blocks from here, how the hell were you gonna sneak this thing back to your apartment? Looking around, you cautiously ushered him back towards the deeper ends of the alley. The poor man must have been in such an anxious state, alternating between walking on his hind legs and all fours as he stumbled about in his attempt to follow you.

The both of you had somehow made it half way to your apartment complex through only taking the alleyways when you took a wrong turn and were sighted by two teenagers making out at the other end. Their terrified screams startled Gladio, who staggered back and barked at the two, trying to shield you behind him. You tugged on the scruff of his neck, beckoning him in the other direction.

“Gladio, get back!! This wa- AH!” Clawed hands grasped you by the sides and lifted you, swinging you onto his back and bolting down the other way. You choked on worried shouts as the distressed werewolf stumbled out of the alley and into the busy street, car screeching to a stop, lights blinding Gladio as he looked around at the citygoers that spotted him. A deer in the headlights. Gladiolus was always certain and confident in everything he did, but this, these events…. he was scared, and it showed in his actions.

“Straight! To that alley over there!” You tugged on his scruff to get his attention, which worked after a few moments, hugging his neck as much as you could as the werewolf sprinted off in the direction given to him. By the time you reached the block your apartment was on, sirens could be heard throughout the city. Gladio stopped as he stepped into the dimly light underground parking garage, letting you slide off him and look around. No sign of anyone so far, thank the Astrals above. You ushered Gladio into the elevator as soon as the doors opened and you prayed that you wouldn’t run into anyone on the way up to your floor. It was almost comical, standing in the cramped space with an anxious, oversized German Shepard with nothing but the typical elevator music to fill the silence.

Prayers answered, you safely managed to sneak the hulking werewolf into your apartment. You hastily locked the door and let yourself slump to the floor, shutting your eyes as ease finally washed over you. A gasp escaped your lips at the sensation of something nuzzling your neck. Gladio had moved closer and was cuddling up to you, a bit unsuccessfully with his large, beast-like stature. His clawed hands seemed hesitant to touch you, resting on either side of your lap and anxiously clawing at the wooden flooring.

“It’s okay, baby, you can-” You tensed at the sensation of a wet appendage brushing against your neck, eyes shooting open as Gladio’s intimidating size loomed over you. He pulled away to meet your gaze, a sort of strain hidden in them as he panted and whined. He was so close, and the heat that radiated off of him….you wanted to pull him closer, but a part of you screamed that this was wrong. Before you was a beast, but a part of him was still human. Then again, he still reeked of the blood that clung to his pelt. You gently pushed him off, getting back to your feet. Gladio did the same, standing on hind legs and effectively making you feel small and fragile. He must have sensed that, hunching over so he was eye level with you.

“Come here, big guy…” You caressed the fur along his neck, guiding him towards your apartment’s personal bathroom. You weren’t sure how you’d get him clean, but you’d have to try anyways with being unsure of how long he’d be in this state. He had to turn back at  _some_ point, maybe when the sun finally rose? You decided on using wet towels to rub off what dirt and blood you could, Gladio sitting on the bathroom floor across from you as you got to work. You collected the soiled rags, glancing at yourself in the mirror as you made your way out of the bathroom. Gods, you looked terrible. Disposing the rags, you ushered Gladio out of the bathroom so you could shower. He stared with intense amber eyes as you turned your back to him and began undressing.

You hopped into the shower and got to scrubbing off the grime that had gotten all over your face, just about finished when you heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The shape of a large figure could be seen through the opaque shower curtain. Gladio was the only other person in the apartment, but you couldn’t help but feel nervous as he approached. Sure enough, a snout poked from the edge of the curtain and pushed it back, eyes locking with that of the werewolf’s. Your boyfriend had seen you naked countless times, yet for some reason you felt compelled to try and shield yourself from his gaze. Unsure if it was the situation or just insecurity, you mustered up your courage and motioned for him to leave you be.

“Gladio, shoo, I’m almost done…”

A low growl rumbled in his throat, pushing the curtain farther open. Hurriedly shutting off the water and grabbing your towel, you backed yourself up against the shower wall, never looking away from the beast that was the man you loved. Your back met cold tile as Gladio practically had you cornered, clawed hands resting on either side of your head. He looked so… hungry. Well, obviously, werewolves have that look, but this hunger was something else; restraint desire. You reached out a shaky hand to push on his chest, feeling his breath hitch beneath your touch. His pelt was soft, you had half a mind to bury your face in it and fall asleep. But you also had other things in mind.

* * *

Gladio wasn’t sure what came over him that moment. Sure, you had undressed in front of him before and on any other occasion, he would have pounced on you right then and there. But now wasn’t the time for that. He was unsure of his strengths, wary of the possibility of hurting you. The heat that coiled in his lower abdomen, however, proved difficult to resist. He was suddenly hyper aware of your scent and the glow of your skin as it slipped from his line of sight and behind the shower curtain. Before he knew it, he was rising up on hind legs and slowly stalking closer to the shower and now had you nearly pressed against the wall. He let out a low garbled growl in his attempt to speak in his form and you gently pushed on the fur of his chest.

“L-Let me just dry off… o-okay?”

He hesitated for a moment before giving a nod and giving you space. In his lustful stupor, Gladio was unable to look away from you as you dried off and slipped on some underwear and an oversized shirt.  _You won’t need it_ , he thought as you approached him where he sat by the bed. In the delicious cinnamon that was your scent, there was also something else that could be detected. You were nervous. Gods, how he wished he could comfort you, but the heat that was building inside him was too much to hold back. His eyes dilated as you knelt down in front of him and ran your fingers along the bridge of his snout and stroked the fur on top of his head. His clawed hand moved to caress your hip, the feel of your warm flesh driving him absolutely mad.

* * *

You suddenly found yourself being pinned down onto the bed, Gladio’s burning eyes trailing down to your thighs. That’s when you saw the change. The hair all around his body began to receded, revealing the human form of your boyfriend. However, he didn’t turn back completely: his ears remained elongated, a bit of fur could still be seen along his jaw- exaggerating his beard, and his fangs and claws remained. He panted, leaning back a bit to glance at himself. A grin crept across his face as relief flooded over him, but then his gaze immediately snapped back to you. The heat inside, it was still there.

Words failed you as Gladio’s mouth was immediately on yours, his tongue pushing past your lips and dominating your own in the heated kiss. A moan was caught in your throat as he grounded his hips into your own, and the realization dawned on you: his clothes had been destroyed during the transformation, meaning he was already naked. You grazed your nails along his back, earning a low groan from him as he rutted his aching erection into your inner thigh. The two of you broke away from the kiss, gasping out for air and reveling in the heat of the moment. You opened your mouth to speak, but Gladio cut you off with a nip to your neck.

“Shh, baby, I know. W-We need to talk, but…. _I need you so bad_.”

The Shield went to tug off your panties, the fabric unfortunately tearing due to his still present claws. You gasped as his mouth went from your neck straight to your apex, making you cry out as he gave your exposed core a long and hot lick. As much as Gladio loved burying his fingers in your tight pussy, he didn’t want to risk it in his current state, meaning his mouth would have to make do. Lucky for the both of you, this man absolutely adored eating you out raw till you were a trembling and sobbing mess below him. Unrestrained moans echoed off the walls of the apartment, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as Gladio eagerly rolled his tongue against your clit. He slipped a hand up your night shirt, caressing one of your breasts while the other lifted your knee to be over his shoulder.

You weren’t sure how long Gladio had been down there, but you were on the verge of being over stimulated. You gripped at his hair and tried tugging him away, begging him to let up, but he continued on, his hunger for you unsated.

“G-Gladio, Gods, I can’t-!! … Pleeease stop!”

When he finally detached his mouth from your pussy, he licked his lips, his chin coated in your slick. Before you knew it, your boyfriend was already pushing his throbbing cock into you as much as possible. You choked on a sob and he grimaced, holding back the urge to thrust into you with everything he had. Gladio crashed his lips into yours, allowing you to adjust to his size. Every time felt like the first with Gladio, but there was something about it this time that made him feel almost bigger than usual. You whimpered into his lips, wrapping your legs around his waist and clawing at his back. It didn’t last long, though, his hands finding your wrists and pinning your hands above your head. His pulled away from the kiss, his breath hot in your ear and sending shivers throughout your whole body.

“Don’t do that. Have you any idea how hard it is for me to hold back right now?  _Six_ , your pussy is so tight, I just want to  _destroy you_.”

“Gladdy… p-please start moving..”

You gasped as the werewolf gave an experimental thrust, drunk on the need to fill you up with his hot seed. After a few more shallow thrusts, he picked up the pace and made for deeper and more powerful strokes. Gladio buried his face in your neck, his fangs brushing the delicate flesh of your pulse point as he panted and pounded into you. The feel of his cock moving and pulsating inside you was almost too overwhelming, your voice caught in your throat as you tried to take as much as you could. He released your hands, moving your knees over his shoulders to get better leverage as he continued his movements. Growls escaped his lips as his thrusts became quicker and sloppier, all restraint now gone. Gladio snarled, pulling out of you for a split moment while he gripped your sides and flipped you onto your stomach.

“Let me see that pretty ass in the air, Y/N.”

“W-Wait, I don’t think I can- AH!”

You cried out as he suddenly thrust into you once more, the force of his hips slamming into you making your hips slump down and making you lay flat, hands gripping the sheets as your orgasm began building inside you. A surprised gasp escaped you as what you thought was the hilt of his cock suddenly popped inside you and refused to release you.

“Fuuuuck, you take my cock so well, baby.”

Gladio did his best not to crush you as he moved as much as he could with his knot now inside you, his own release creeping in and making him growl in desperation.

“G-Gladdy, I’m so c-close..!”

“Come with me, Y/N. Let me hear you,” he growled, burying himself impossibly deep until climax finally crashed down like a tidal wave. Gladio roared as he came and continued to thrust into you, pumping hot liquids into your womb. Your vision darkened, the strength of your orgasm enough to make you lose consciousness.

* * *

When you awoke, your body ached from head to toe. The sun was just beginning to rise, the morning light peeking through the city’s buildings and pouring into your room. You hauled yourself onto your back, taking notice that Gladio wasn’t asleep beside you. Sitting up and gazing around the room, you found him sitting against the wall, back in his full human form with boxers on, staring down at his hands.

“Gladio?”

He lifted his head and gave you a quick smile.  
“Hey, baby. You alright?”

“Aside from a little achy, yeah….”

“That’s good,” he replied as his gaze went back to his slightly shaking hands.

Slowly getting out of bed, you shuffled over on wobbly legs until you were sitting beside him. You took his hands in your own, compelling him to look at you. There was distress in those amber eyes, no mistaking it. “I didn’t hurt you last night, did I? I’m so sorry-”

“No, Gladdy, I’m fine,” you insisted, crawling into his lap and kissing his stubbled cheek.

He breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank the gods.” Gladiolus wrapped his arms around you in a warm and gentle embrace, his calloused hands caressing your bare skin. “Last night,” he continued,” I…. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Just tell me the truth.”

Gladio glanced away, unsure if indeed telling you the truth would be wise. But you had already witnessed his condition in its rawest and most dangerous form, it was a miracle that he had been able to push through that mental barrier to recognize you before he could harm you. You were his partner, you deserved to know.

“Lycanthropy has run in the Amicitia family for a few generations now. What started out as a curse turned out to be helpful in the long run. We’re stronger, faster, more durable.”

“All those times you would be gone….?” your voice trailed off, willing Gladio to continue with his confession.

“I was at the Citadel. Typical full moon stuff, I never wanted you to see me turn. But last night…”

“You broke out?”

“No,” he said with a soft laugh,” I had been so caught up with work that I actually forgot. I was heading home when I realized, but it was too late.”

A smile tugged at your lips, resting your head against his shoulder. And he swore that Ignis was the workaholic… Your smile faded, however. Gladio had been lying to you for years, leaving you to lay awake at night and wonder if he was off doing things behind your back. All those anxious thoughts of the possibility that he had gotten tired of you or was cheating on you.

“Y-You could have told me this sooner,” your voice shook,”  _so much sooner_ , and I would have been okay with it.”

Gladio tilted your chin up so he could look you in the eyes, a pained frown painting his rugged features.   
“I know, and I’m so sorry, Y/N. Please, forgive me..”

You gazed at him for a few moments before nodding. At least now you knew that all your doubts were proven wrong.

“I do, but just…. please don’t hide anything else from me.”

He gave an immediate nod, no hesitation in his response.   
“I swear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Gladiolus and the secret he has hidden from you all these years. Your normal life is behind you, compromising your safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An excellent song to listen to while reading this chapter would be "In the Woods Somewhere" by Hozier, just sayin'. Things start getting intense.

Gladiolus told you everything about his condition. You took the liberty of doing research of your own as well, as you wanted to be prepared for anything. Gladiolus was your partner, the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, so you were willing to go the extra mile to adjust now that he promised not to hide anything from you. You knew that his senses were heightened; his vision during the night being impeccable, hearing so sensitive he could hear the drop of a pin, and being able to smell you from a mile away- which he often joked about in the past.

He healed rather quickly, too. You remember he had nicked himself on accident with the pocket knife he sometimes carried, and by the time you had gone to retrieve the first aid kit and came back, it was as if the skin had never been broken. Gladiolus was strong, thanks to years of vigorous training, but you never knew the exact extent until now. You had watched him and the others spar on various accounts, so seeing him launch Noctis and Prompto across the room simultaneously was unsurprising. But to witness him lift the Regalia without breaking a sweat when the tire went flat? This was ridiculous.

There was no known cure for lycanthropy, as his ancestors had discovered when the curse was first introduced to their family, but there was a weakness: pure silver. It burned his flesh whenever he came in contact with it, which explained that one silver knife that had gone missing some months ago. Gladio revealed that he had secretly tucked it under the mattress on your side of the bed, wanting you to have a fighting chance should he turn in front of you and he was unable to control himself.

You learned that lycans trypically transformed completely on two occasions: under a full moon and during self defense. The transformation from human to wolf was painful and the species would lose all sense of rationality, being driven by either bloodlust or rage.

When you asked why Gladio would disappear for days every couple of months, his face went red. Your own cheeks heated up when he told you that when a werewolf reached maturity, they would undergo something called a “heat”. Going into heat was a time where something biological inside drove them into a sexual frenzy with only one goal: to breed. He, however, would lock himself away, preferring to suffer than to get some unwilling – or willing- girl pregnant. It was also against his family’s code to spend heats with those they were not mates with, their concept of “mates” being the equivalent of asking for your hand in marriage.

You loved him dearly, and he loved you just as equally, but both of you knew that now wasn’t the right time to tie the knot and make it official.

When it was time for the next full moon, Gladio insisted that you kept as far away as possible, but you refused.

“ _Baby, please,” he quietly pleaded._

“ _You swore not to hide anything from me, so let me see you as you are._ _”_

You watched anxiously through the high window of the chamber that your beloved man was contained in as he turned from human to beast. Althought a werewolf of his maturity could turn without going berserk, Gladio was not like his father and sister. It was during these times that his lycan instincts overtook him, becoming unpredictable. Much to your surprise, Ignis showed up that night. That was when you learned that him and Prompto had known about this for the longest time. As for Noct, well, he was made aware of the Amicitia Gene at a young age.

A couple of months passed and then his heat neared. You were determined to put an end to his suffering, firmly grabbing hold of his arm before he could walk out your front door.

“ _Gladiolus, you know that I love you more than anything. So please, stop doing this. Stop putting yourself through this torture,” you pleaded._

“ _Y/N, I can’t. Dad’s said-”_

_You gave his arm a sharp tug, pulling him closer and leaning up to brush your lips against his and smirking at the slight quiver they had.  
“Your dad doesn’t have to know,” you purred._

How could he turn down that sensual vice of yours?

Neither of you left the apartment for a few days, the shield brushing off every noise complaint that came to your door and having his way with you. From how intense it was, it was a miracle that you didn’t end up pregnant, thank the Astrals. You did end up with numerous scratches and wobbly legs, though. The days that followed after his heat passed were probably your favorite. Gladio would become this clingy and cuddly teddy bear, always nuzzling against your or holding you close.

“ _Gladdy, what are you doing?”_

_He shrugged, burying his nose into your hair and wrapping his arms around your waist.  
“I need you to smell like me.”_

“ _What? Why?”_

“ _So that other guys know you’re mine.”_

“ _I doubt they’ll be able to smell it,” you giggled.”_

_He gave you a smug smile, “Can’t be too careful.”_

You now reached a point where you were now accustomed and comfortable with his condition, having even made the breakthrough of being able to be around him when he was in his full lycan form without him harming you. With you there to put him at ease, he no longer had to spend every full moon in containment. Having put your trust in one another without inhibition, it truly strengthed your relationship. His family had already loved you, but when they learned of how committed and devoted you were regardless of what he was, Clarus gave you his blessing: although human, you were welcomed as officially a part of their pack.

A year had gone by and all was well.

But no one knew of the storm on the horizon.

* * *

After work, you decided to pick up some groceries before you finally made your way back to your apartment. Gladiolus would be coming home in an hour, so it gave you just enough time to start the dish and for him to arrive before it was hot and ready. You were halfway through sorting your purchases when you suddenly felt a presence behind you. A rag was pressed tightly over your mouth and nose before you had the opportunity to turn around, another arm wrapping around you to hold down your arms and prevent you from thrashing. You screamed against the fabric, a sweet scent fillings your lungs with every labored breath and making your body grow weak. Vision beginning to fade and muscles failing, your body eventually went slack against your attacker and you lost your grip on consciousness.

When Gladio came home, he knew something was off. Your belongings were here and the door was unlocked, but you were by no means in the apartment. He pulled out his phone and called you, only to hear your ringer coming from under the table where he found your phone. Something inside him screamed that you were in danger, and he believed it. Gladio’s breaths came out labored as a million emotions swelled in him. He stormed out of the apartment, finding it harder and harder to hold back the wolf within.

When you finally came to, your head was throbbing and your ears were ringing. The room that you awoke in was dimly lit, only granting you a few feet of vision and detecting some movement in the darkness.

You were tied to a post, tight ropes binding your wrists and knees to the pole that kept you upright and standing. With your mind still clouded from the drugs, your efforts to wiggle out of the restraints were futile. Footsteps echoed around you, panic mixing with your sluggish senses. You looked around, your vision swaying a bit with every quick turn of your head.

“Who’s there?!” you cried out, “Show yourself!”

Your captor stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to you at last. You didn’t recognize this man, but from what you could gather from the way he was dressed, he must have been a part of the hunter’s guild.

“ ’Bout time you woke up, girly.”

“Wh-What is all of this…?” You squirmed in your bindings, the haze finally lifting and all alarms were blairing in your head.

“You’re gonna talk,” he spoke in a rough voice,” and if you refuse to talk, you’re gonna scream.”

He circled you, fondling something between his fingers. You stayed silent, glaring daggers at the hunter. He must have been a spy of some sort, trying to jostle some information on the prince from you.

“I’m not telling you anything,” you hissed.

He smirked, stopping somewhere behind you.  
“I know you won’t. Not willingly, at least.”

Intense pain suddenly blossomed in your side as he swung a fist against your torso, making you let out a cry of pain. The man came around to your front and threw another punch, this time into your abdomen and knocking the wind out of you.

“Where’s you werewolf boyfriend?”

He knew about Gladio? That was what he wanted? Your brows furrowed in confusion as you gasped for air. Your chest heaved as you finally caught your breath, stars lingering in your vision.

“I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about,” you lied.

“About a year ago,” he slapped you across the cheek, making you scream,“ I saw you riding on the back of a giant wolf in the middle of the god damn street.”

“F-Fucking hell…. Th-That wasn’t me!”

He chuckled to himself, slapping you again.  
“I kept an eye on you all this time. The wolf had a scar over his eye like the one your boyfriend just so happens to have. So I know I’m right. And the real kicker? He’s the prince’s bodyguard, imagine my luck!”

You shook your head as the sting numbed your face, desperately holding on to the charade.  
“What the hell are you t-talking about?!”

The man gave another punch to your side, this time higher and cracking something. A shriek of pain was ripped from your throat at the sensation, every slight movement feeling like a thousand needles being pushed into your flesh.

“Now,” he continued,“ I’m going to ask you one more time before I switch to Plan B. Where is the lycan?”

“….. G-Go screw yourself,” you hissed through gritted teeth.

The man sighed and shrugged, rubbing his knuckles before they suddenly came in contact with your jaw at full force. The taste of iron filled your mouth, your head spinning with the sting and ache of the impact.

His attacks were relentless, demanding over and over the location of Gladiolus, but you never succumbed. No matter how much agony you were in, you needed to protect him at any cost.

You were now sprawled across the floor in your own blood, restraints gone and lungs struggling to fill themselves with air. Your vision had blurred together and there was no more strength left in your body. The man gripped your hair and lifted your head up as he looked down at you.

“Stay awake, now. We’re still waiting on your man.”

“I-I’ll…. never t-tell you where he is,” you said in a broken whisper.

He laughed as he released you and gave you a kick, making you groan in pain and clutch weakly at your stomach.  
“You don’t have to. Lycans are very protective of their partners, so he’ll be here at any moment. I just had to give him a little incentive to show his true colors. He’s a  _monster._ ”

“N-No… he’s n-not..”

“Yes, he is. Just wait till he gets here.”

Your vision had cleared just enough to watch him draw his gun and load the object he had been handling earlier into the ammo clip: silver bulltes. Your body cried out in protest as you struggled to pull yourself upright, but you had lost so much blood that your arms immediately gave out. If Gladio were to really show up, there was no way he’d walk away from this unscathed. And your grip on reality was slipping through your fingers, meaning you’d be unable to help him. Fear spiked in you at the sound of creaking iron and strange howls from beyond the walls.

You prayed that whatever it was, it was deliverance.

The door to the room suddenly burst open, making you flinch but unable to scream. The single dim bulb that hung above exploded, shrouding the room in total darkness. Several gunshots rang, but from the sound of it, not meeting their mark.

“Wait… no,  _you’re not_ -”

Your captor’s startled voice was cut off by the sound of blades slicing through flesh and something slumping to the floor with a wet slap. Everything was silent for a moment until footsteps suddenly approached you. Two leather clad fingers pressed against your neck, searching for a pulse. Gladio hadn’t been the one to find you, but it was too dark to distinguish exactly who this person was.

“W-Who…?”

The stranger cursed under his breath, gathering you into his arms and brushing your blood matted hair from your face. Your already strained breaths stuttered as you recognized the voice of your savior.

“ _Please forgive me_ ,” he begged.

The next thing you knew there was a finger being jammed in your mouth, willing you to keep it open. A gasp left you as you tasted fresh blood on your tongue and lips, but it wasn’t your own. You tried to shut your mouth, but he held it open with his thumb holding down your bottom teeth. Everything started to spin and your insides suddenly felt like they were being twisted and stretched. The sound of your pounding heartbeat filled your ears as something inside you started to change, your vision going from black to white to red and black again. You were carefully lowered onto the floor once more, your body breaking into full-on tremors.

It was all so overwhelming, eyes wide open with a scream begging to ring out as your muscles sporadically tensed, relaxed, and tensed again. Soon enough it became an all-numbing sensation, you body having gone into shock. There was only one thing that you felt at the end of it, and it was the need sate your desperate thirst. Once your body ceased its convulsions, he sat you up and held his wrist to your lips.

“Drink. Now.”

“N-No,” you whimpered with the turn of your head.

He forced your mouth open again, pressing his still bleeding wrist to your lips. The first time he bled into you, it was repulsing and the effect was the definition of torture, but the moment his blood met with your tongue a second time…

It was like a healing elixir, the sweetest of honeys that sent shocks of pleasure through your body and quenched you. With a new awakened hunger, you gripped his arm and drank hungrily until satisfied. After what seemed like minutes later, you finally detached from him. Your head spun and your nerves tingled pleasantly. Amidst your drunken haze, you leaned away as your canines started to sting.

“I-Ignis….  _what did you do to me_?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Gladiolus and the secret he has hidden from you all these years. Now, you must become accustomed to your new life.

“I saved her life,” Ignis sighed in frustration.

“You  _turned_ her,” Gladio snapped, “this wouldn’t have happened if you had just waited for me!”

“Y/N had lost too much blood, had I waited then she would surely be dead.”

The shield rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the air before turning away, trying to mask his agitation of the situation and failing.

Gladiolus had sought out Ignis immediately after discovering about your disappearance. The adviser was fortunate enough to have found you, but you were so close to death that the only way to keep you alive was to turn you. Into what? You were still struggling to wrap your mind around the concept of such a thing existing, still disoriented from your kidnapping. But if your boyfriend was a lycan, then there was really no excuse as to why vampires couldn’t exist as well.

You currently sat in one of the offices of the citadel infirmary, your wounds cleaned and patched up with a blanket wrapped around you as you listened to Ignis and Gladio argue outside in the hallway, flinching a bit whenever your boyfriend raised his voice a bit too much. Your senses were a bit warped and overwhelmed at the moment, so you really weren’t able to make sense of their words. The bright lights of the office were giving you an intense headache, as if you were staring directly into the sun.  _It’s so bright_ , you thought.

Although you were sure that they would ask you many questions about what happened, you had questions too. But the most important one sat waiting at the tip of your tongue.

“Iggy, look… I’m glad that she’s safe now, believe me,” Gladio turned back to his friend and motioned to the both of them, “but this life that we live? I never wanted this for her.”

Ignis looked down and nodded, staring at the gash in his wrist that was slowly healing over.  
“I am aware of that, but she wouldn’t be alive had I not done something.”

Gladio sighed in defeat as he walked to the closed office door and took hold of the handle, giving a hesitant “I know” before stepping inside.

You looked up at the sound of the opening door, your body relaxing at the sight of your man who gave you a sad smile. He stood in front of where you sat on the counter, gently taking your hands in his own. Ignis quietly stepped in, leaning against the wall by the doorway.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Gladio leaned towards you, pressing his forehead against your own.

You smiled and gave a small nod before leaning into his touch, “Much better than I did an hour ago.”

There was suddenly a flash in your mind, a memory, one that you remembered so clearly: It was of when you first laid eyes on Gladio, back in high school. You sat in the library, reading peacefully in the silent solitude of the room’s corner. Glancing up to take a break from the pages, your eyes instantly met with the most gorgeous amber orbs you had ever seen. He had been staring at you from across the room, and now he had caught you in the simple spell of his captivating eyes. The rest was history.

Another flash, but something was off. You did not remember this, mainly because it wasn’t even a memory of yours. It was Ignis behind the wheel with Gladio next to him. Circa pre-graduation. The shield tells his friend that he was going to ask you out during the firework show after the ceremony. There’s a pause before the adviser voices quiet encouragement, never taking his eyes off the road.  _I wish you happiness_ , he says.

You blinked, mind buzzing with confusion. What was it that you saw? The images were so clear…

“That’s good,” he hummed.

Silence filled the room, the three of you struggling to speak again as if the floor was made of glass and the slightest sound could shatter it. Ignis was the one to break the uncomfortable stillness.

“What did that man want from you, Y/N?”

“…. He wanted Gladio.”

The shield gave a puzzled look, “Me?”

“Yeah,” you continued, “He knew that you were a lycan and was using me as bait. He wanted you dead.”

“Who was he?”

Ignis dug a hand into his pocket, pulling out a chain that held dog tags at the end and bounced them in the palm of his hand.  
“His name was Furore Lee. According to his tags, he was a prestigious hunter.” He stuffed the chain back in his pocket and murmured, “not so ‘prestigious’ now, I’m afraid.”

There was a quiet knock on the doorframe, all three of you turning to spot Cor with Noctis and Prompto behind him. The two younger boys squeezed past the marshal and rushed over to you, forcing Gladio to step back.

“Oh my gods, Y/N, are you okay?” Prompto looked you up and down, eyes wide in horror at the sight of all your bruises and bandages.

“Y-Yeah, Prom, I’m fine now.”

Ignis and Gladio stepped out into the hall with Cor upon his request, shutting the door behind them. You couldn’t help but giggle as your friends voiced their concerns, having only heard about what happened till  _after_  they had found you.

Noctis rested a hand on your shoulder.

Another flash. Noct sitting with Prompto on the couch of his apartment, video game controllers strewn aside and huddled close together. Noctis was trembling and choking back tears with his friend gripping his hand in a reassuring manner.  _I’ve got you, buddy._ This was one of the prince’s memories, only this time you could feel the emotions of the moment. Astrals above, the  _crippling and all consuming fear_ he felt…

“Glad you’re safe,” he smiled.

You blinked, staring at Noct in bewilderment. He narrowed his eyes and asked what was wrong.

“I… I’m not sure,” you paused before you asked, “Noct, did you know? About Ignis?”

The prince rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, actually. Sorry we kept you out of the loop, you know how my dad is about these things.”

You shook your head, “Don’t worry about it.”

The three of you turned to the sound of the door opening, Ignis stepping into the room with Gladio in tow with the marshal already gone. Noctis and Prompto stepped aside as the royal adviser came to stand before you, folding his arms over his chest.

“I’m sure you have questions.”

“Only one,” you admitted, “… How long have you been a… y'know?”

Ignis took a deep breathe, an amused smile tugging at his lips.  
“Since I was very young. It was one of the main reasons as to why I came to live in Insomnia with my uncle.”

Your brows furrowed as the information sunk in; he had been a vampire since before you two had even met, and he had kept it from you this whole time- they  _all_ did. But that also meant that Gladio knew. You turned to your boyfriend, the look in your eyes saying it all.

He shook his head.  
“I wanted to protect you.”

A sigh left you. There were so many secrets that they had kept from you and you still had so many more questions. But you were so tired. Gladio could probably tell, moving over to you and wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“I think we should call it a night,” he said.

* * *

Noctis and Prompto took off, leaving the three of you to make your way out of the citadel. You were descending the stairs when the adviser stopped at the bottom and faced you.

“Y/N, I believe it’s best for you to stay with me for now.”

Gladio narrowed his eyes, his hand holding your own.  
“Why’s that?”

“She’s a freshborn,” he started with the adjustment of his glasses, “meaning she needs guidance. It will save the trouble of research and her having to deal with the first days on her own. Aside from that, your apartment has been broken in to. I highly advise that you consider relocating.”

“I think we’ll be able to manage-”

You cut Gladio off, “He’s right.”  
Gladiolus looked at you, brows shooting up.  
“I don’t think I can go back to our apartment,” you continued, “and Ignis… I trust him. I’m sure you do, too.”

The shield glanced back between the two of you, conflict brewing in his eyes like a storm. He didn’t want you to leave his side so soon, especially after the events of the night, but Ignis indeed had a point. And with the bond that the three of you shared, it didn’t even warrant a reason for mistrust.

Gladio nodded after a few moments,“Alright… but only until I’ve moved our stuff out.”

You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend’s waist, feeling his own strong ones engulf you in an embrace as he leaned down to kiss you sweetly. He smiled as you pulled away, brushing his knuckles along your cheek.

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Gladio.”

Just as there had been much to learn about lycans, there was much to learn about vampires. Thankfully, Ignis would be able to personally guide you through the changes you felt. He immediately debunked all the stereotypes you had heard from movies and TV shows.

“ _Garlic?”_

“ _Whoever came up with that is a fool,” he scoffed._

“ _Sunlight?”_

“ _Some discomfort, but you can build a resistance to it. And no, we do not glimmer in the sun. That’s just bollocks.”_

_You laughed._

“ _Wooden stake through the heart?”_

“ _Who wouldn’t that kill?”_

“ _Can we…. change into bats?”_

_Ignis gave you a side glance from behind the wheel, looking very unimpressed._

“ _No.”_

It was about two in the morning by the time you had arrived at his apartment. He insisted that you slept in his bedroom while he took the couch, ever the selfless one. The first night, as Ignis had said, was indeed difficult. You had been tossing in turning, your throat incredibly parched. By the time you had shuffled into the kitchen, the adviser had already been waiting there with a glass of crimson liquid in hand.

“ _That’s not cranberry juice, is it?”_

“ _I’m afraid not,” he said with a chuckle._

It was there as you hesitantly drank that Ignis told you of the intake that would be recommended until you got your bearings. To make sure that you didn’t go ravenous with hunger, you’d need to drink about half a gallon of blood per day and pace yourself till you could go three to four days without needing to feed. The amount was ridiculous, but it was necessary. How you would get the blood? It was surprisingly easier than you thought, the citadel infirmary would receive a generous amount from regular donors which was entirely at Ignis’s disposal- and now your own as well.

All blood wasn’t safe, however. That of any other supernatural being, daemon, or from the deceased was poisonous. This included the very blood that ran through Gladio’s veins. This would be more difficult than you had imagined.

“ _Human and animal blood is the go-to choice,” Ignis said as he took the empty glass from you and went to wash it._

“… _.. What about vampire blood? Can we drink that, too?”_

He glanced back at you before returning to his task, “ _It is recommended to only drink from our own when incredibly wounded, as it is the equivalent to taking oxycodone.”_

It certainly explained why he had urged you to drink from him when he first turned you and why it had the effect it did.

The following morning, Gladio had brought some extra clothes along with your toiletries. It made you laugh when he called it your Slumber Party Pack. His hand cupped the back of your neck, pulling you close for a passionate kiss that you eagerly met. You could feel the pure adoration that he poured into you when his lips met your own, making you melt into his arms. Gods, you loved him.

“I still have a meeting to attend to today,” Ignis said as he slipped on his shoes, “but after that I will return. For now, keep the curtains closed. You will be sensitive to the light for a bit.”

“And I’ll come visit you as soon as I’m out of work,” Gladio added.

You had been to the adviser’s apartment before, but now that you were there by yourself, there were things that you didn’t notice until now. On the wall there had been frames with pictures of Ignis with his uncle, many of the four boys, and some of just Noctis and Ignis when they were kids. You were organizing your items in his bedroom when you noticed the frame on the nightstand that you had been too tired to notice the night before, and you recognized it.

It was of Ignis and Gladio with you in between them, you were all laughing and sitting on a brick wall. This was back in high school. Although you were indeed a part of the prince’s retinue, you had always been closer with the older boys. You picked up the frame, your fingers brushing against the glass as you smiled. Only you could make the prim and proper strategist laugh so hard.

There was a flash, back to the very moment the picture was taken. Ignis holding a hand over his mouth to hide his wide grin while Gladio was nearly doubling over from your joke. You looked between the two, remembering how happy you felt. Your best friend and the boy you were falling in love with. There was a voice, however, that was like a gentle whisper. As if it was just a feeling, a sense of hope, but it wasn’t your own.

_Please let me be the one._

You carefully lowered the frame, taking a step away. The image was revealing itself, but there was still some missing pieces. Some things you didn’t know. A tension rising. Why were you seeing these things? These memories that didn’t belong to you?

Ignis returned as he had said after a couple of hours. The look he gave you when he entered was that of surprise, as if he didn’t expect you to still be here.

“You okay, Igs?”

“Yes,” he said as he removed his coat, “I’m just not used to having someone to greet me when I come home.”

You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face, giving a small shrug as you turned to head to the kitchen. You were pouring the crimson liquid into two glasses by the time Ignis had joined you there. He had disguised the bottles that contained the blood, giving them the appearance of wine. Sneaky as always. You offered him the other glass, which he accepted with a gracious smile.

He brought the glass to his lips, the glare on his frames concealing his eyes.  
“Have you been drinking the necessary amount?”

“Yeah. This should be about it for the day, actually. I always hated the taste of blood before, but now.. it’s like drinking water.” You took a few sips before you continued.

“Gladio texted me a couple of minutes ago. Said he’d be over in about two hours. What do you say we make dinner for three?” You traced the rim of the glass with the tip of your finger, watching as Ignis took his time with his drink.

“Yes, that sounds fine. I already have a dish in mind that you can assist me with.”

“Great.”

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the space between the two of you. He could probably read your unease like words on a page.

“Y/N… Is there something wrong?”

You looked down at your half empty glass, not sure of how to string your thoughts into words without sounding crazy. Ironic, considering the past two days having been nothing but crazy.

“I’ve been…. getting these visions.” Your eyes snapped up to look at him as his posture straightened, as if you had fully caught his attention.

“What kind of visions?”

“I think they’re memories, b-but they’re not  _my_ memories. I sometimes feel the emotions of the recollection, too. It happened with Noct and Gladio when they touched me.”

His intense emerald eyes were locked on your own, sending a shiver down your spine.

“Fascinating,” he said calmly, “It’s a mind link.”

“A.. what?”

He stood beside you, resting his glass on the counter space that was behind you.  
“Each vampire has a unique power. I have the ability to alter one’s perception to some degree. You, on the other hand, can connect with others on a psychological level; share in their memories and emotions through physical contact.”

Alter one’s perception? Did that mean induce hallucinations or something? It then occurred to you that this entire time, you had yet to touch Ignis since your abilities became active. You saw his hand not that far from yours, curiously reaching out in hopes of what you would see, but he pulled away before you could touch him.

He avoided the nonplussed look you gave him, his voice barely above a whisper as he took a step away from you.

"Best you not burden yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Gladiolus and the secret he has hidden from you all these years. With your new ability, you begin to notice things you hadn’t before.

Ignis groaned as his back met the floor of the training room, the tip of a wooden broadsword being rested beside his head. He gazed up at Gladio who shook his head in what was probably disappointment.

“You’re off your game, Iggy. Something’s eating you.”

He scooped up the wooden pole arm that his friend had lost during their spar, putting their weapons away before making his way over to Ignis who got back on his feet. He clamped a hand down on his shoulder, brows knit together in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“My thoughts are elsewhere at the moment. Apologies.”

“Better now than ever to get it off your chest.”

Ignis shrugged off his hand and made his way towards the bench by the door where his duffel bag was, the shield following close behind. He dug around or a bit before pulling out a towel and removing his glasses to dry the sweat from his face and neck.

“When is your heat cycle due?”

Gladio couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, looking at Ignis with a quirked brow.

“Why? You thinking about joining in this time?” He laughed again as he was smacked with the towel.

“Don’t be crude, that is  _absolutely not_ what I was implying,” Ignis hissed in annoyance.

“Oh yeah?”

“You know that I care deeply for you and Y/N, your happiness and safety is important to me.”

“What are you getting at, Igs?”

“Biologically, vampires and lycans are enemies. Deadly to one another,” Ignis glanced at the shield with a solemn look in his eyes,“ I fear that something may happen.”

The shield rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand.   
“I know that. Your scent isn’t exactly threatening to me and my folks, though.”

“But what about Y/N?”

He paused, letting his thoughts linger on the subject. A vampire bite was lethal to lycans and their blood was poisonous to the other. Ignis and Gladiolus had known each other for years, meaning that there was no possibility of conflict between his family and the Royal Adviser. However, the same could not be said for you. A friendship with vampires had been possible, but to court them? It was unheard of and absolutely against his family code.

And how would that affect them when it came to the subject of bearing children?

“ … We’ll work something out,” he finally said.  

Ignis sighed, “Gladio-”

The shield raised a hand, stopping the other from finishing his sentence.   
“Iggy, look, I’m beat. It’s date night and I just wanna get home, get out of this uniform, and spend time with my girlfriend.” He tugged on his uniform jacket and gathered his items before resting his hand once more on Ignis’s shoulder. “We’ll talk about this some other time, alright?”

Gladio was out the door before Ignis could say anything further. With a sigh, the adviser gathered his own belongings and and left the training room.

You were no longer in the apartment by the time Ignis had gotten home. You had been staying with him for about four days now, and he had known that you and Gladio would go out for dinner towards the end of the week. A part of him had hoped you would have been here to greet him when he returned, but it seemed that he had just missed you. He removed his coat and draped it over the arm chair along with his satchel, making his way into the dark kitchen. Your scent still lingered and he found himself following it towards his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, letting himself bask in its warm and comforting aroma. His hand slid along the sheets you neatly folded every morning, closing his eyes and picturing you there resting peacefully. The smile that started to grow on Ignis’s face faltered and his eyes fluttered open, his hand shying away and resting in his lap.

_Stop this, you fool. You’ve done enough damage._

And although he urged himself to push away your smiling image from his mind, his heart begged him for more, begged him to hold out for some miracle. And he damned himself for listening to his heart.

* * *

Gladio’s spirited laugh made your heart swell as you made your way down the street, his arm wrapped around your waist to keep you close. The cold of the night was unnoticeable with the heat that he emanated, the only tell of the chill being your numb nose. You were so glad to have been able to spend time like this with your boyfriend since you turned, and you especially missed being able to talk to him over a nice meal. From what he had told you, he had managed to finish up moving all your belongings to his dad’s where they eagerly awaited your arrival.

“You’ll finally be coming home tonight, right? I miss holding ya, babe.”

You giggled as he nuzzled your ear, “Yes, I’m coming back tonight. I just need to pick up my stuff from Iggy’s and we’re good.”

“Babe, I wanted to talk to you about something,” he said after a moment, remembering his friend’s words.

The two of you arrived at one of the city’s small parks, sitting along the fountain’s edge that sat at the center. He took your hands in his own, your soft eyes meeting that glow of golden honey.

“What’s the matter, baby?”

“I was talking with Ignis early,” he started, “ and he mentioned something.”

You tilted your head, signalling for him to continue.

“I love you. There’s not a doubt in my mind about how much I do, and I want a future with you.”

The corners of your eyes crinkled as you smiled, “I want a future with you too, Gladdy.”

“What I’m trying to say is…. dad’s gonna recognize your scent the moment you walk in the door, but I don’t think he’ll be very happy about the change.” He saw your expression change, that of worry, and he gave your hands a reassuring squeeze. “But I don’t care, because I know what I want. And that’s you.”

You couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped you. The Amicitia family was one that prided itself in its consistent lineage: alpha wolves and proud shields of the crown. You desperately didn’t want to let go of Gladiolus, but if you refused then you would be interfering with their code. You were now the outsider. Crossbreeding was something that was considered blasphemy, you remember Ignis had told you that during your stay with him. As you held his hands, you could see into his thoughts. You understood exactly what he was trying to make you understand.

You would be welcomed as always, but you wouldn’t be able to call Gladio your husband under the knowledge of his family. The realization hurt, but you were willing to make it work.

“Gladio,” you quietly spoke, “As long as I can say that you’re mine and that I’m yours, I understand.”

His eyes widened as a surge went through him, as if he could feel the love and empathy that flowed from you. You took in his feelings and projected your own towards him, your surroundings fading away and leaving just the two of you in this safe space of one another. He grinned at you and you returned it, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly. You wouldn’t give up on one another, even if the world came crashing down.

* * *

Ignis opened the door, his tired expression softening as he saw you. With Gladiolus stood behind you. He welcomed the both of you inside, glancing at his wrist watch in mock scorn.

“It is past your curfew, young lady.”

“Sorry about that, I promise I won’t do it again,” you said in a teasing tone before heading down the hall.

Gladio adjusted his leather jacket, “Everything is settled, so Y/N can come home now. Thanks for helping her out, Igs.”

A spark of panic went through Ignis. You were leaving so soon?

“That’s…. a shame,” he turned to Gladio, “But I do believe that she should stay at least a day more.”

The shield opened his mouth to protest when he saw the flash in his friend’s eyes and something came over him. He nodded after a few moments, all independent thoughts replaced with a mysterious, echoing voice.  _She’ll be alright. One day more._

You had gone to retrieve your effects, ready to finally sleep in the comfort of your man’s arms once again, but he was nowhere in sight by the time you returned to the living room.

“Iggy? Where’s Gladio?”

He turned to face you, hands buried in his pockets.   
“Ah, he said something came up, but that he would come to pick you up in the morning.”

You let your bag slide off your shoulder and onto the floor, sighing in frustration at the news.  _It better have been important_ , you told yourself. Ignis made his way towards you upon seeing you hug yourself, eyes cast downwards. He frowned, reaching out a reassuring hand when he remembered, and stopped himself.

“Did you enjoy your night out?”

You nodded, “Yeah, I really missed spending time with my Gladdy. He said you guys talked earlier.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and … we’re gonna make it work. Challenges are a part of life after all.” Your eyes met his sea foam gaze and a smile tugged at your lips.

“I… am happy to hear that.” He wasn’t, really, but what else was he supposed to say?

“Thanks, Ignis. For everything that you’ve done for me, I really appreciate it.”

You dismissed yourself to go shower, scooping up your bag as you headed down the hall. After you had washed the day away and got in your sleep clothes, you slipped into the kitchen to finish your blood intake for the day. When you exited the kitchen and looked around, you spotted Ignis standing out on the balcony, staring out into the night. His hair was in its natural state, reminiscent of his teens. Putting on one of his coats from the front closet, you pushed the sliding door open.

He glanced back at you, “Y/N, your hair is still wet. Stay inside, you’ll fall ill.”

“I’m fine, Iggy, really.”

He watched you as you leaned against the railing beside him and looked off, taking in the sight of the city.

Your eyes met his, your brows furrowed in worry. Ignis had been acting off this entire week, and you wanted answers. “I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Go on.”

“You haven’t been yourself lately. Have I done something to upset you?”

Ignis shook his head, “ No, of course not. I apologize if I ever made the impression of such a thing. It’s just…” He took a deep breath and bowed his head. “We never intended for you to live like us. Keeping secrets and being unable to enjoy life to it’s fullest.”

“I don’t mind it, honestly. You saved my life, I owe you so much for that.” You moved a bit closer, your hand resting on the railing beside his own.

His voice was quiet yet laced with impatience, “No, I didn’t save your life. I’ve only complicated it.”

“What? You’re talking nonsense.”

“I speak only the truth.”

“No, you’re just being irrational. Damn it, Ignis,  _look at me_ -”

The moment your fingertips brushed against Ignis’s warm, ungloved hand, there was a rush of emotions that was too much to contain. A sob ripped through you, vision quickly blurring as tears swelled and spilled down your cheeks in just a matter of seconds. Ignis yanked his hand away from you, silently watching as you suddenly broke down. You knew that you would see something, but never did you imagine that you would see  _everything_.

In just that split second of you touching his hand, countless memories of the two of you flashed before your eyes. There was so much ache, and sadness, and….. love. Pure, unwavering and relentless love. It was such a strong and desperate yearning that you weren’t sure how Ignis hadn’t spiraled into insanity at this point. You fell to your knees, clutching your chest in an attempt to get air into your lungs.

“I-Ignis, wh-what…?

He knelt down, pulling you into his arms as your crying continued.

“This is why I didn’t want you to touch me. Because then you would know how much I love you.”

You shook your head, the image suddenly clear before you.

Ignis had fallen in love with you from the moment he had met you. When he realized how serious Gladio was about cleaning up his act in order to have you, he backed off. He knew you would be happier, but he could not move on. He watched on in envy, never once giving the impression that he could possibly have feelings for you. It worked.

The worst part of it all? You indeed loved him.  _Just not in the way he wanted you to._

“I swore that I would never do anything to ruin your relationship with Gladiolus, as I care for him as if he were my own brother… But then I found you there, almost dead. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.“ He paused to swallow the lump in his throat, his voice finally cracking.  
“It has occurred to me that having done this to you, turning you, may have been an act of selfishness.”

He pulled away enough to look at you, to take in the sight of the tears streaming down your cheeks. He couldn’t help the pained laugh that escaped him. Seeing you like this was like looking into a mirror of his inner self. He had cut off his emotions and kept them guarded, his ever stoic facade fooling everyone around him. Yet here you were, the object of his deepest desires, in his arms but out of his reach in the cruelest of ways. The meticulously crafted walls that Ignis had built around his heart came crumbling down with your simple touch.

“I have never asked for anything in my life,” he continued, “But I only ask for this.  _This moment._ ”

And with the flash of his eyes, your sobbing ceased. Your thoughts being overridden. And then there was nothing.

You stared at the man before you, eyes showing no trace of inner will. Ignis guided you back to your feet, caressing your cheeks and brushing his nose against yours. So this was what it felt like, to have you so intimately close. It was everything he had imagined. His shaky breaths steadied as something within him changed, a desire manifesting that took every bit of strength he had in order to resist. This was dangerous, but he had to take the opportunity.

“There is no forgiving the selfish act I have committed. Every day I pray that you will come and tell me those three words that will end my torment, and every night I’ve dreamt of being the only one that brings you joy and pleasure.” He inhaled your sweet scent, a hand burying itself in your wet tresses and the other gripping your waist.

“Come morning, you will be gone,” he continued, “and I will have made my peace with the inevitable. I will cut my feelings away entirely. But I need only this, to know what it is like to be the object of your affections. Just once.”

His eyes searched your own, hoping that you heard every word that he had said and that you would comply to his wish freely, but there was nothing. Only obedience to his psychic control.

“You will not remember any of this, and it is best that it be that way….  _kiss me_.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Gladiolus and the secret he has hidden from you all these years. Gladio must depart for an indefinite amount of time, leaving you in Insomnia with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //The previous chapter is left open for the reader to decide what happens between then and the beginning of this chapter. The original intention was for it to not go farther than what was specifically written, but…. i know some of yall ignis hoes are into the mind control kink ( ☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 
> 
> Bottom line, I, as the author, confirm that there were NO acts of rape or sexual abuse in the official writing. This is also the smallest chapter of the series.

The last thing that you remembered was speaking with Ignis out on the balcony and you saw into his memories. It must have overloaded you, because you did not remember what you saw nor what followed. Your eyes fluttered open, taking in your surroundings. You were in Ignis’s room, the curtains pulled back to let the morning light pour in. For the first time in days, it’s rays felt warm on your skin. You rolled over to read the alarm clock: 9 AM. Gladio would be coming for you soon. You smiled in anticipation, quickly getting out of bed and changing into your day clothes. Sure enough, you received a text from your boyfriend saying that he was on his way. It was only when you were once again packed and ready to leave that you noticed that Ignis wasn’t home, having left a note on the coffee table.

Your eyes scanned the sheet, a corner of your lips tugging into a half smile.

It read  _Y/N, I will be out of the house by the time you read this. Business matters, the usual. I enjoyed your company, and I am happy to have been able to aid you in your time of need. I will leave the contact information for your blood supplier, be sure to mention my name._  (xxx)xxx-xxxx.

You were out of the apartment and in the loving arms of your boyfriend merely moments after you heard a knock at the door.

The reveal to Clarus and Iris Amicitia of your new condition was everything you had expected: nerve wracking and awkward. The shield’s little sister had bolted down the stairs and stared in confusion as you stood in the walkway, expecting to see both you and Ignis due to the combined scents. Their father came home later that night, bearing the same expression his daughter had upon seeing you. You explained how it all happened, the kidnapping, the turning, and the adjustment. And just as you had guessed, Clarus pulled Gladio into the other room and told his son that he could not marry you. What you didn’t expect, however, was for the tiny Amicitia to come stomping up to her father with fierce eyes and bared fangs.

“ _Daddy, you can’t do this!”_

_Clarus puffed out his chest, turning towards her.  
“Iris, _hush _-”_

“ _No! I won’t let you control Gladdy like this!_ They’re in love _, can’t you see that?!”_

Bless her heart for having the courage you lacked. There was a lot of shouting, and a lot of wolf-like snarls, but by the time they had finished it seemed that they had made a final decision.

“ _Ms. YL/N. It has occurred to me that you hold a very special place in the hearts of my children…. As well as mine. You may continue to see my son, but what happens behind closed doors…” he trailed off, his brows furrowing._

_You nodded, “We will be cautious. You have my word, sir.”_

* * *

About a month later, you and Gladio were seeking available apartments when the news arrived: the Prince of Lucis would marry the Oracle and a peace treaty would be signed. Today marked the eve of Noct’s departure, and as his bodyguard, your boyfriend would be going with him- along with Ignis and Prompto. And you would stay behind, unaware of when the four of them would return. It was honestly surprising that Noctis would be the first of the four to be married, and even more surprising after what you had seen between him and Prompto. Some things just weren’t fair you supposed.

Gladiolus had arrived home by the time you and Iris had finished prepping dinner, a beef and noodle stew especially made for him. Clarus had to remain at the citadel in preparation for tomorrow’s send off, leaving the three of you to enjoy the meal with less tension than usual. You noticed that your boyfriend looked as if his thoughts were elsewhere, while his sister looked a bit gloom. They shared the same pout-like expression, it was honestly adorable.

“You look like twins, what’s got you down?”

The siblings quickly looked up from their meals, looking at each other and sharing a slight laugh.

Gladio shook his head, “Just anticipating tomorrow’s trip.”

“I wanted to wish Noctis a safe trip before he took off,” she answered, cautiously glancing at her brother, “but he was busy.”

You couldn’t help the amused grin that spread across your face. She had confessed to you before that she had a crush on Noct for the longest time, but you were both very much aware of how protective her older brother was. More so now with the prince now betrothed.

“I told you not to bug ‘em,” Gladio said before shoving a forkful of stew into his mouth.

You hushed him with an aggressive tone before looking back to the younger sibling and smiling sweetly.   
“Why not give him a call? Doesn’t hurt to leave a message.”

“I literally just said-” He immediately stopped upon seeing the glare you shot him and went back to his meal, trying to hide an amused grin.

“I dunno,” Iris murmured, “ it might seem weird, don’t you think?”

You reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze from where you sat beside her.  
“Just go for it, sweetie. It’ll be okay.”

The girl bit her lip, her eyes darting back and forth in thought. Eventually she nodded and finished up her meal before pulling out her phone and retreating to her room. Your gaze eventually met Gladio’s and you laughed.

“You’re a bad influence, you know that?”

“No,” you giggled in response, “I’m just being a supportive sister-in-law.”

Gladio rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Sure, babe.”

You scooted your chair a bit closer to him, leaning onto him and resting your head on his shoulder.  
“I’m going to miss you, y'know.”

“I’m not gonna be gone that long.”

“I know, but still.”

He smiled and put his arm around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.   
“I’ll miss you too, princess.”

The two of your finished your portions and cleaned up the kitchen before calling it a night. Most of your belongings were stored in one of the spare rooms, so it cleared out some space in the bedroom. Gladiolus laid back on the bed, engrossed in the novel he currently read. You entered the room, your pajamas consisting of one of his old sweaters from high school that went to about mid thigh, your hair freshly washed and clinging to your face. He looked up from the book, his eyes lighting up at the sight of you. You bit your lip as you stared back, admiring his shirtless form. Gods, how you loved the particular sweatpants he wore.

“Ready for bed, gorgeous?”

You crawled onto the bed and plucked the book from his hand, folding the corner of the page before setting it down on the nightstand and straddling his waist. His hands caressed your thighs before finding your hands and intertwining his fingers with yours.

“Not really. I don’t wanna sleep, knowing you’ll be gone in the morning. I guess I’m just being emotional…”

“Sometimes I think that I don’t deserve you, you’re so patient and understanding.”

A soft sigh escaped you as you felt his thoughts flow into your mind. Gladio would indeed miss you terribly, but he had a job to do. And you respected that, truly you did.

His adoring thoughts shifted to that of desire and want, making you gasp as he suddenly gave a teasing buck of his hips. Gladio’s hands moved from your own to your waist, holding you down as he thrust up against you. You braced your hands on his chest, nails digging into the hot flesh of his pecs. His length began to harden as he kept up his motions, his eyes never wavering from yours. His grip on your waist made the sweater lift up, revealing your lack of underwear and making him growl at the sight. “Look at you… _how about I leave you with a little something before I go?_ ”

You nodded eagerly, “I would like that.”

You suddenly found yourself on your back, his hands gripping your knees and spreading your legs wide. A wolfish growl rumbled in his throat, hungry amber eyes flashing red at the sight of your arousal.

“Then watch your volume, babe. Don’t want the librarian catching us.”

* * *

The next morning you were sure to be awake for Gladio’s departure, even thought you absolutely were not a morning person. You tugged on the same sweater from the night before and aided him in packing his items for the trip. Once everything was set he glanced back at you and smirked at the sight of your neck littered in bruises. Yes, you were dangerous to one another, but it honestly added to the excitement. What he could no longer do now would have to be improvised with something else, which was fine by the both of you as it left you just as satisfied in the end.

He cupped the back of your neck and pulled you into a firm yet loving kiss, his other hand slipping around your waist and held you tight against his chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled into the liplock. Gladiolus was a passionate man, it showed in everything he did, but it was now amplified with your psychic ability. He radiated warmth and filled you with his affections in both mind and body, sending you reeling with high that was just… purely  _him_. When he pulled away, he graced you with a tender smile, to which you returned. There were no needed words to fill the silence, you both knew what the other felt.

You got properly dressed before following Gladio and aiding him in loading his bags and camping gear into his truck. Iris came running out, colliding into him and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. For a tiny girl, she was as strong as her brother.

He returned the embrace, “Behave, pipsqueak.”

“When have I not?” She grinned from ear to ear as he stepped away and gave her a knowing look.

Gladio then turned to you and took your hand in his. You loved how his furrowed brows always softened when he looked at you, being the only person he showed his true colors to.

“I’ll be sure to call you.”

You nodded, “I’ll be looking forward to it…. I love you.”

Gladio smiled and kissed you once more, “I love you, too, Y/N.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of you on an unexpected journey. The Crown City has fallen and you must escape, but can you do it alone?

The smell of rain and smoke filled the air as you emerged from the rubble, coughing and clutching at your bleeding arm as you surveyed your surroundings. It had all happened so suddenly, you were getting ready to clock out of work when the first wave hit. How long had you been laying buried under the crumbled structure of where you used to work? Had you been human, you wouldn’t have been able to pull yourself out of the wreckage. Your gaze snapped up at the hum of dropships passing over, magitek troops leaping down and landing in flocks to patrol the city.

“F-Fuck… The Nifs… they lied to us.”

You wanted to scream, you wanted to cry, but now was not the time nor place to do either. It would be a difficult trek, escaping the city on foot, and it certainly would not be easy. But you didn’t need easy, you just needed possible. As you maneuvered through and in between the damaged buildings of the inner city, your thoughts went to Gladiolus and the others. Thank the gods they weren’t here during the attack. It was then that your thoughts lingered on the other Amicitia sibling, and then to their father. Your heart broke as you looked back and saw smoke rising from the citadel far in the distance; the odds of Clarus, King Regis, and Ignis’s uncle being alive were dangerously slim. And what of Iris? You silently begged to the forces above that she was alive and well.

The sound of metallic screeching and gunfire brought you out of your thoughts, head snapping back in front of you to see several troopers rounding the corner and releasing fire in your direction. Two of them pierced your body, making you wince in pain and run to take cover. You weaved through alleyways and destroyed shops, avoiding the open streets as you progressed towards the city walls. The hits that you had taken stung like hell, but they weren’t enough to slow you down.

“ _Can vampires be killed?”_

_Ignis nodded, “Yes, but by one method only.”_

“ _How?”_

“ _Decapitation.”_

You ran, and you kept running till you reached the edge of the city which was thankfully still standing. From there, it was open land with a few houses and trees that didn’t provide much cover. Some dropships had landed in the middle of the fields, Niflheim soldiers scattered here in there. Unsure of how long their forces would linger, you decided to take action rather than waiting it out with your body beginning to feel heavy. Vampires were not as powerful as lycans- their strength absolutely ridiculous- but you did have more speed than them.

“I can make it,” you told yourself, “I need to get out of here.”

“Would you like some assistance?”

You spun around at the unknown voice, back pressed against the brick wall of the building you had been hiding behind. The stranger that had spoken was a man taller than you, clothed in various layers that looked too elegant to be that of a commoner. His eyes were a striking golden shade of topaz and his unruly hair was that of a deep burgundy. He smiled at you curiously, as if he hadn’t just found a survivor.

“Wh-Who are you?”

“Someone willing to help you out of your predicament,” he mused.

“No, I mean  _who are you?_ ”

He gave a soft sigh, taking a step away to gaze out into the clearing.   
“Allow me to escort you to safety and then, only then, shall I share my name with you. You won’t be getting far with those wounds… So, what will it be? You haven’t much time before I change my mind.”

You didn’t trust him, not a bit, but honestly what choice did you really have? His gaze went back to you, his unnerving smile never wavering as you struggled to voice your answer.   
“Fine,” the words tasted sour on your tongue, “lead the way, sir.”

* * *

Gladiolus stared off into the distance, watching smoke rise from what was left of Insomnia. It was almost funny how just yesterday he had called to tell you of their progress, reveling in your laughter when he told you that the car broke down not that far from the city. Fear swelled in his chest, knowing that you, Iris, and his father had been there when this all happened. With lycanthropy bonding his family, he had a gut feeling that Iris was safe. The same could not be said for his father, especially since the newscaster stated that the king had been slain along with supposedly Noctis and Lunafreya even thought the prince stood just a couple of feet from him. If King Regis was dead, then so too was Clarus.

He pulled out his phone, first dialing his sister. She answered confirming that she was safe and heading to Lestallum, thank the Astrals, but when he called you… no answer. But although it wasn’t a gut feeling, there was a pull in his heart, the mental string that tied him to you through the mind link you established. You had connected with Noctis and Ignis, but the bond you two shared was beyond comparison and transcended even that of his family’s blood. You were alive, he was sure of it. But how would he find you? The shield wasn’t the only of the group to lose a part of their family; Prompto’s parents, Ignis’s uncle, Noct’s father…

They could not stand still though, their journey still ahead of them. You were strong, you were capable, and you would meet again. When? He wasn’t sure, but he would hold out for you as he had promised.

As he and the others began their trek back to the car, Gladio lingered towards the back of the group, his head swirling with thoughts of you. Ignis took notice, slowing his steps to walk alongside the shield.

“Gladio, about Y/N….”

“She’s not dead,” he snapped, “Don’t even  _dare_  to think that.”

Ignis shook his head, “I wasn’t, believe me. She is indeed very much alive, but she is most likely wounded and weak.”

“We have to do something-”

“Were it up to me to decide, I would search for her. But Noctis needs us, so we must go through with our current plan. We will meet with Cor.” Ignis glanced at Gladio, who still very much looked troubled, and sighed. “She’s strong, she will be able to hold out. I have faith in that.”

* * *

When the stranger up and commandeered one of the dropships, you knew that he must have been some sort of Niflheim official. But you didn’t question it in fear of crossing a line that would guarantee your downfall. It felt like a staring contest, from how your eyes never broke away from each other during the ride. You eyed him with caution while he watched with intrigue. And there was one thing that you absolutely could not shake from the moment he appeared before you: his scent, a strong smokey musk that had an odor of decay. He appeared human, but he was far from it. He had offered to clean your still bleeding wounds, but you kindly- or as kind as you could muster in your damaged state- refused.

“You are the only living person I’ve seen roaming the ruins of the crown city. How is that so, if I may ask?”

“I got lucky,” you lied.

He seemed to see right through it, however. But he did not protest.   
“Very lucky indeed….”

There was a lunge in your stomach from the sudden stop of the ship and it began to lower onto the ground. The iron doors slowly opened, revealing a long stretch of desert with a road not that far off. You stepped forward, ready to get the hell away form this man when he spoke up.

“I don’t believe I got your name, miss.”

You looked back, unsure if it would be wise to share it. But you couldn’t really think of any alternative, plus what were the chances that he even knew you? A first name would do for now.

“It’s Y/N.”

“Y/N…. it suits a woman of your resilience. Ardyn,” he said as he extended his hand to you, “It has been a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

“Yeah…”

The only thought you could register as you hesitantly reached out for a handshake was that this guy was sketchy and you never wanted to run into him again, caught off guard when your hands met and instead of seeing a flash and a memory it was a feeling. A darker intent, a hidden motive, one of revenge and destruction. Ardyn must have known, gripping your hand even tighter when you suddenly attempted to pull away, effectively keeping you in place. His already eerie smile stretched, tugging at your arm and pulling you closer. His eyes bored into you, effectively making you panic and struggle in his hold.

“My, my…. Now what was that, dear Y/N?”

“Let go of me-”

“… You are just like me:  _a creature of the night_ ,” he purred.

After a few more forceful tugs from you, he released his hold on your hand and you nearly fell out of the ship as you stumbled back. You hurried off the ship and landed with a pained groan as you failed to land firmly on your feet, landing on your side and worsening the wound.

“F-Fuck!”

You pushed yourself onto your back, watching as the dropship began to rise and fly off back towards the city. What the hell was he talking about before you got off the ship?? He wasn’t a vampire like you, his scent was completely different. The clouds parted a bit, the sunlight feeling hotter than what you were used to- it actually was starting to sting a bit. When you tried to lift yourself back up it was like fighting against a strong current; your body was weak, still bleeding from where the bullets had hit you. Shit, you had to get them out as soon as you could, but first you needed to find the closest town. With some effort, you managed to get back on your feet and headed towards the road. You were so thirsty, it was making your head spin. After a couple of minutes a sigh of relief left you at the sight of a car driving in your direction, frantically waving an arm in hopes of them picking you up. But the car kept going, and you watched it pass with your mouth agape.

“…. Bastards,” you grumbled, continuing down the rode.

You weren’t sure how long you had been walking when you finally arrived at Hammerhead, your mind focusing more so on the aching thirst and pain that was enveloping you as you walked into the open garage of the gas station. It was when you felt a hand on your shoulder that you snapped back to reality,  looking up and seeing a woman with blonde hair who stared at you in worry.

“Miss? You’re bleedin’, where’d ya come from? Sit down-”

You managed to mumble a “G-G… Gladio…. Noctis,” before you collapsed, unconscious by the time you hit the floor.

* * *

When you finally awoke, you found yourself on a cot in the very garage you had collapsed in. Your head felt as if it was filled with cotton and there was a sack of sand on your chest. Ignis sat on the edge of the bed, adjusted the bandages that he had put over your wounds. As your eyes shifted from the royal adviser to the shield that was kneeling at your bedside, you noticed the bloody bullets that had been taken out were on the makeshift table along with potions and a first aid kit.

Gladio gave a sigh of relief as he saw you awaken.   
“Thank the six…”

“She should be alright,” Ignis said, reaching over to press a hand to your forehead, “Best to let her rest for now-”

He winced as you suddenly gripped his arm and bit into his wrist, greedily drinking the warm liquid that spilled from where your fangs had punctured his veins. Your eyes fluttered closed as the blood finally quenched your terrible thirst, losing yourself to the sudden pleasure it brought you. The pain that lingered in your body began to fade and made you feel lighter than air, an involuntary moan muffled as your mouth refused to detach from him. Gladio’s eyes widened as he watched you drink so eagerly from Ignis, reaching out to pry you away when he was stopped.

“No, let her. It will help with her injuries.”

When enough was enough you released him, your body going slack against the cot as your surroundings began to spin. Your eyes snapped open once rationality returned, your boyfriend pulling you up into a sitting position. Your voice was slurred, the effects of the vampire blood fresh in your body and sending little shocks through you.

“I’m getting a weird sense of déjà vu…”

Ignis couldn’t help but give you an amused smile, standing and allowing Gladio to sit properly at your side.

“I couldn’t agree more.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of you on an unexpected journey. Are you deemed worthy to fight alongside your King?

Gladiolus held you with his arms around your shoulders in a protective hold, his nose buried in your hair. He leaned back against the side of the Regalia with you resting against him with your back to his chest. Once your high had gone down and the pain subsided completely, he helped you back to your feet. You all stood outside the garage, waiting for Ignis to be finished speaking with whom you learned was Cindy, grand daughter of a close friend of the king.

“S-So,” Prompto hesitantly spoke, “How did you get out of there, Y/N?”

“Someone... helped me,” you quietly answered.

Noct’s brows furrowed, “They let you escape?”

“Yeah.... He must have been a Nif, I mean, the guy brought me over the wall in a freakin’ dropship.”

The prince paused for a moment, his gaze going towards the direction of the crown city and then down to his feet. “.... How bad was it? The city, I mean.”

You shook your head, remembering the pandemonium that came with the first tremor, followed by your work building crumbling down with you in it. You hadn’t witnessed it all with your own eyes, but the screams and the explosions... The memory made you huddle more into your boyfriend’s hold.

“I-I....”

Gladio finally interjected, “Let’s talk about that another time. She needs rest.”

Noctis gave him an irritated look, “Wha..? But-”

“Not now, Noct.”

It was at that moment that Ignis rejoined the four of you, suggesting to stay at the caravan in Galdin Quay. Gladio refused to release you from his hold anytime soon, which you had no objections towards and sat comfortably in his lap during the drive to the resort. You got to relax on the sandy beach and watch the sun dip below the ocean while Ignis prepped dinner. It was there, as you and the others unwound from the events of the day that you discovered that the attack had occurred four days ago. You were shocked to realize you had been trapped under the rubble for so long, it was no wonder you were so starved of blood.

After a delicious meal and a bit of chatting with the boys, you hopped into the tiny shower of the caravan to wash off all the dirt you were covered in. Vampire wounds healed a bit slower to that of a lycan, so yours had barely scarred over by the time you removed the bandages on your shoulder where the bullets had pierced you. As much as you would have preferred hot water to wash away the stress of the day, cold water would have to get the job done for now. Emerging from the tiny bathroom wrapped in a towel with your wet hair dripping onto your shoulders, the situation with your clothes arose.

With your belongings irretrievable and the clothes you had been wearing filthy and on the verge of tatters, the boys graciously decided to come together to compose some sort of outfit for you. You sat on the small couch of the caravan, your back to Ignis as he sewed at the straps of the oversized tank top you wore that Gladio had picked out for you. It would have been easier for Prompto or Noctis to lend you one of their shirts, but your ever stubborn and possessive boyfriend wasn’t having it. He sat in front of you, rubbing your aching feet while Ignis busied himself with the thread and needle. Although you were struggling a bit to stay awake, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up, you felt a sort of tension in the air. You glanced out towards the open door of the caravan, able to hear Noctis and Prompto laughing and conversing over a game of King’s Knight- they’d most likely be the last to go to bed.  

“So,” you spoke up, “ you guys have been hunting in the meantime?”

“That is correct,” Ignis said over your shoulder, snapping the thread before moving on to the next strap of your shirt.

“Good and easy way to make some Gil,” Gladio chipped in.

You smiled, mind wandering and imaging the four of them engaged in combat with the wildlife, and eventually picturing yourself fighting alongside them as well. But your smile faltered, reminding yourself that you had no formal training in combat. Sure, you could deck a guy if he tried to make an unwanted move, but never had you wielded a weapon nor knew how to block an incoming blow. And with that, you knew that sticking with them would just slow them down out in the field. Ignis noticed the slump of your shoulders, glancing up at Gladio who nodded in acknowledgement.

“Since it seems you shall be joining us for our journey, I think it would be best for you to take part in morning training.”

Glancing back at Ignis, you asked “Morning training?”

“You needn’t worry,” he chuckled, “we will start with the basics.”

As Ignis snipped at the thread after finishing the last stitch, you stretched out the kinks from your back. You thanked him and he nodded in acknowledgement as he clapped a hand on Gladio’s shoulder before he made is way to the small kitchenette and began cleaning. As you watched him, you couldn’t stop the yawn that escaped and Gladio chuckled, “C’mon princess, let’s get you to bed.”

You gave a sigh and paused; as tired as you were, you couldn’t shake off that little bit of anxiety that had wedged itself in your chest.

“Actually, Gladdy, I’m gonna stay up a bit and help Iggy. It’s the least I could do.”

Your boyfriend took your face in his hands and caressed your cheek.   
He gave you a small smile, “Not too late. Remember, you start training in the morning. I want you up bright and early.”

“Yeah...”

Gladio went into the darkened bedroom where you heard him flop into the bed with a groan, causing the caravan to slightly shake. Ignis peered over his glasses as he watched you approach. You grabbed a dish towel and began drying off the pans he set to drip-dry.

“Gil for your thoughts?” His voice was quiet.

You shook your head, unsure where to start. When you had dried off a saucepan and opened your mouth to speak, he began, “Undoubtedly, you’re anxious about joining us in the fray.”

You huffed, “ You sure you’re not a mind reader, Ig?”

He gave a soft laugh, “I’m quite sure, simply observant.”

“You never cease to amaze me. I’m just... Not sure about this- about me. What if I can’t keep up? What if I’m not a fighter like the rest of you?.”

Ignis straightened his posture as he handed you a freshly cleaned bowl, “You seem to forget you’re not exactly ‘normal’.”

“Hard to forget but I do anyways.”

“And although I have taught you about vampyrism in a domestic setting, there is much to learn in terms of your full potential. You already have an advantage, a supernatural advantage.”

You shrugged, “I know, but you guys have had years of training. I can’t help but have my doubts.”

Ignis turned off the faucet, drying his hands before taking the damp towel from you and drawing your attention. You peered up at him, your troubled eyes meeting sea foam gems.

“I assure you, under my tutelage, you will not fail. Trust in my words, Y/N.” He smiled in amusement at the sight of your sleepy eyes struggling to stay open.

“Now, off to bed. I expect you to assist me with making breakfast in the morning.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his words. Perhaps you needed to put a bit more faith in yourself. You rubbed at the sleep in your eyes and nodded, “Goodnight, Iggy.”

You walked to the bedroom where Gladio was already snoring gently. As soon as your weight was on the bed, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back against his chest. It was so sweet, you missed this. You realized you left the bedroom door open and light poured in from the kitchen, giving you a view of Ignis as he finished up wiping down the counters. It put you at ease, knowing that he believed in you and was willing to go to great lengths for your benefit. Your eyes began to close, fatigue taking over, but there was no mistaking what you saw. He brought his hand to his mouth and spat out something shiny into his ungloved palm: two bullets, once drenched in your blood but now clean.

* * *

 

Gladiolus, being the early riser of the four, was sure to wake you and start the day with a jog along the beach. Although you were sore from the day before, you somehow managed to keep up with him. It was nice, the brisk morning air coupled with the gorgeous view of the sparkling sea along with the loving and excited smile your boyfriend had. Ignis was awake and laying out the ingredients for the meal that you would help him prep. It was a simple yet filling breakfast: omelettes with some fried potato wedges and sausage on the side. You and the others were halfway through your servings by the time Prompto and Noctis finally emerged from the camper.

Once everyone finished their meals, you aided in clean up before the four of you moved closer towards the edge of the water. You gave an extra tug at the laces of the boots Prompto had lent you before straightening out and stretching your arms above your head, swallowing the lump in your throat as your first opponent stood before you: Gladio.

“Our kind excels in speed,” Ignis said, standing a bit behind you and serving as your instructor, “and though tricky it may be to hone it at first, it is an invaluable skill that will turn the tides of battle, no matter what may come. This is what we shall begin with.”

You inhaled sharply as your boyfriend removed his open shirt and let it drop, rolling his shoulders back and grounding his feet. You pointed and shook your head, “That’s not fair, put your shirt back on.”

“Come on,” he laughed, “Gonna let a bit of muscle throw you off, babe?”

“You must be ready for anything,” Ignis interjected, “Even the unexpected.”

And with the snap of his fingers, you were suddenly tackled to the ground. Not by Gladio, but by Noctis. You hit the sand with a groan, Noctis standing above you. But there was something about him that felt off, probably because his eyes were flickering between his natural blue and a bright green. The prince shook his head as he stumbled back, putting a hand to his forehead and glaring at Ignis.

“I told you never to do that again,” he hissed, stomping back to his spot beside his best friend.

You looked up at the royal adviser, whose eyes were glowing before settling back to their original shade of sea foam.

He smirked and adjusted his glasses, “My apologies, Your Highness, but I needed to make a point. The first rule of battle is for one to never let their guard down.”

There was movement at the corner of your eyes, turning your head just in time to see Gladio taking advantage of the distraction and charging towards you. You grunted as you shoved yourself out of the Shield’s path at the last moment, feeling the buffet of sand as he passed you.

“That leads us to the next rule: never stay down and never stay still.”

Just as soon as you had evaded Gladio’s attack, he was turning around and barreling back towards you. You rolled out of the way once more and scrambled onto your feet, staring him down as he stalked around you in circles. Staying in motion, you told yourself. You took careful steps around him, eyes flickering between him and Ignis. The adviser showed no sign of dissatisfaction nor of praise, it was as if he was waiting for something.

This time you were ready for when your boyfriend ran at you at full force, spinning out of the way before his shoulder could collide with your own. You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face with the rush of air that went by with him. The adrenaline was beginning to creep in, making your body tingle, as if a weight was lifted and a fog was clearing.

You continued this sequence until you dodged every attack with ease, as if you were dancing on air. You had gotten comfortable with the rhythm that had been set until there was a shift, a change that caught you off guard for a moment. Gladio gave a wolfish snarl before sticking his arm out to stop you, suddenly colliding with it and knocking some air out of you. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around you and lift you into the air, making you squeal in his hold. He let out a laugh as he spun you around, looking over at Ignis who did his best to contain an amused smile.

“That’s enough, let her go,” the Strategist commanded.

Gladiolus carefully set you down, giving your cheek a teasing pinch to which you responded with jabbing your fist into his ribs. He didn’t even flinch.   
“Speed alone won’t keep you from getting snatched up.”

You rolled your eyes, “Obviously, that’s why you guys have to teach me more.”

The others stepped forward, Noctis catching your attention with a proposition.   
“What do you think, Y/N? You’re pretty fast, but do you think you can take on Ignis in a race?”

You and Ignis looked at one another, sharing an intense gaze filled with mischief. He smirked and adjusted his glasses, “I’ll bite, let’s have at it.”


End file.
